


Về vấn đề chửi tục của Jason Todd

by xanhfxanh



Series: Jaydick oneshots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanhfxanh/pseuds/xanhfxanh
Summary: Jason Todd không phải là một con người thuần phong mỹ tục cho lắm. Gã, ngược lại, giống một kẻ cáu bẳn, thẳng thắn quá mức hơn: thích gì nói nấy, mồm mép tùy tiện. Đôi khi gã chửi tục quá nhiều, đặc biệt là trước đứa em út quỷ sứ Damian của bọn họ, đến nỗi Dick Grayson phải lên tiếng e hèm một cái (hoặc là huých huých nhẹ vai) mà nhắc nhở…





	Về vấn đề chửi tục của Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> ban đầu tính viết vui vui kiểu ngắn ngắn dưới 500 từ thôi, không ngờ chém gió kiểu gì bay lên từng này. thật sự rất vui mà cũng rất sợ :)) vui vì lâu rồi mình không viết nhiều như thế. sợ vì không biết lâu ngày không đụng vào có dở đi nhiều không ;;-;;;

Jason Todd không phải là một con người thuần phong mỹ tục cho lắm. Gã, ngược lại, giống một kẻ cáu bẳn, thẳng thắn quá mức hơn: thích gì nói nấy, mồm mép tùy tiện. Đôi khi gã chửi tục quá nhiều, đặc biệt là trước đứa em út quỷ sứ Damian của bọn họ, đến nỗi Dick Grayson phải lên tiếng e hèm một cái (hoặc là huých huých nhẹ vai) mà nhắc nhở. Nhưng mà cũng không trách gì được Jason, gã vốn là một thằng cu vì hoàn cảnh mà lăn lộn trên đường phố từ thuở bé, cha mẹ cũng không có đâu điều kiện cho gã ăn học đàng hoàng, việc gã ăn nói có phần bỗ bã cũng có thể tạm chấp nhận được.

Có một lần việc Jason *beep* đã đạt đến cấp độ nghiêm trọng (mà cụ thể là gì thì sẽ kể sau), làm Dick Grayson tức lên tức xuống suốt mấy ngày. Thế là anh nhất quyết một hai muốn gã thay đổi thói quen xấu mồm này.

Jason miễn cưỡng gật đầu, mặc dù trong lòng cũng đếch thích vụ này lắm đâu. Nhưng thôi, ai bảo gã là cái thứ chiều người yêu nhỉ?

Thế là xuyên suốt ba tháng trời, chẳng ai nghe được câu từ xấu xí nào thốt ra từ miệng Jason Todd. Thật đáng khen biết bao, đề nghị bà con vỗ tay tặng gã nào!

Khỏi cần nói ta cũng biết Jason đã nhẫn nhịn như thế nào để không “lỡ miệng”. Gã tự nhủ, mỗi lần muốn chửi tục sẽ gọi tên của đứa mà gã ghét cay ghét đắng nhất trần đời. Thoáng nghe qua, gia đình nhà dơi cùng đám Roy có vẻ hóng hớt lắm, bọn họ tự hỏi cái tên vàng nào sẽ được Jason dùng để thay thế cho mấy câu chữ kia. Ba ứng cử viên sáng giá nhất là Bruce, Tim và Damian (vâng, không ngoài dự đoán). Kết quả là tên cậu út nhà Dơi được nêu lên. Damian cay cú lắm, nhưng cu cậu cũng chỉ biết mắng nhiếc chửi rủa ông anh chó chết của mình vì chuyện này dù gì cũng đã được thông qua Bruce, cãi cha là cãi trời, thôi thì cái số đã thế. Ai bảo Damian cứ thích châm chọc Jason vụ gã có cái chỏm trắng nửa vời trên đầu?!

….

Hai tuần đầu có vẻ khó khăn với ngài Mũ đỏ.

Người ta thấy ngài cáu bẳn hẳn. Xung quanh ngài cảm giác như luôn có một đám lửa cháy dữ dội. Hàng lông mày dài và đậm của ngài trông như muốn va vào nhau đến nơi. Khuôn hàm ngài luôn cắn chặt lại, như để kiềm chế những gì mà ngài sắp sửa thốt ra.

Nóm tóm lại, không được chửi thề cứ giống như bắt Jason Todd phải *ở bẩn như Dick Grayson vậy*. Và cũng nói thêm, trông Jason lúc nào cũng giống như thể một cái núi lửa chực chờ phun trào, một người khốn khổ nhịn đánh rắm, một con mèo bị cấm không được nghịch cuộn len.

Dick Grayson – người cùng sống chung dưới một mái nhà với gã hiển nhiên thấy rõ tất cả. Anh luôn cố gắng không cười, vì hơn ai hết, Dick hiểu rõ nỗi thống khổ Jason đang chịu đựng.

Dick không hẳn là bài xích việc Jason chửi thề lắm đâu. Chỉ là anh thấy gã chửi quá nhiều, và chỉ hơi vô tội vạ một téo tèo teo tẹo, và cũng là chửi hầu như mọi lúc và mọi nơi thôi. Chỉ có thế!

Tỉ dụ như khi hai người đang nằm ôm ấp nhau trên sô pha, hưởng thụ một buổi tối rảnh rang với màn hình Netflix đang chiếu show yêu thích, Jason buột miệng nói: “Đờ mờ tôi là tôi thích như thế này vãi cứt.”

Hoặc là lúc Jason đang làm món mỳ ý sốt kem, đang yên đang lành, đến đoạn rắc phô mai parmesan lên đĩa mỳ thì Jason, lại buột miệng: “Chảy ra đi nào lũ phô mai đầu buồi!!!”

Ờ, nghe cũng bình thường, chấp nhận được. Nhưng chờ cho tới hôm Dick được phân vào nhóm an ninh ở sự kiện tổ chức khánh thành viện dưỡng lão hơi bị BỰ và do THỊ TRƯỞNG đứng đầu tổ chức đi.

Lúc ấy Dick nhận phân công đứng gác ở phòng khiêu vũ. Do phải đi từ sớm và quá bận bịu để kịp nhét chút gì đó vào bụng, Dick đã nhờ Jason bới tới một ít sandwich kẹp ngũ cốc (bánh mỳ sandwich ngâm qua sữa rồi để khô kẹp ngũ cốc – món ăn có phần dị hợm của Dick xuất phát từ niềm đam mê với ngũ cốc) lên cho anh ăn lót dạ bởi Jason bị Bruce ép à không nhờ vả mới đúng, đi dự sự kiện này hộ.

20 phút sau, Jason xuất hiện với bộ vest lịch lãm, tóc tai vuốt vuốt ngầu bá cháy con bọ chét, trên tay là hộp đồ ăn trông không được ăn nhập với nhau cho lắm. Gã đảo mắt một vòng quanh để tìm anh người yêu. Phát hiện ra Dick đứng ở nơi đầu kia của căn phòng, Jason đã không ngần ngại hét lớn:

“Yo Big Dick anh có bưu cmn phẩm đây!”

Sau vụ ấy Dick bị cấp trên khiển trách nặng. Tất nhiên là chỉ mỗi mình anh chứ chẳng ai lại trót dại đi nói chuyện với người đại diện Bruce Wayne bao giờ.

Dick bực mình lắm. Anh chưa bao giờ ghét việc chửi thề của Jason đến thế. Vậy là nhờ có vậy mà chúng ta mới được thấy cảnh Jason Todd nghiến răng bặm miệng để không chửi tục như hôm nay.

Chẳng trách được ai. Tất cả là do anh ngu thôi Jason Todd ạ!

Sau gần một tháng kiêng cử, Jason dường như đã bỏ được thói quen xấu của mình. Việc ấy khiến Dick rất lấy làm tự hào. Vì từ trước đến nay dẫu có biết bao nhiêu người khuyên nhủ Jason mồm miệng lại thì cũng chỉ có anh mới khiến gã thay đổi.

Bởi vậy, hễ cứ gặp Roy hay Wally là Dick lại lôi ra khoe khoang như một bà mẹ hãnh diện thái quá về đứa con mình.

“Này nhé Roy, Jason nhà tao nó không chửi tục nữa rồi. Nhờ tao khuyên ngăn em nó đấy. Giỏi không?”

“Trời ơi hôm nay Jason không chửi thề lần nào hết. Tao vui quá đi Wally ạ!”

“Lian bé bỏng đáng yêu ơi từ giờ chú không phải bịt tai cháu mỗi khi cho cháu gặp chú Jason nữa rồi!!!”

… Đại loại thế.

Ấy vậy mà chỉ hai tháng sau, chính anh lại là người than vãn về việc Jason chỉn chu mồm miệng quá mức.

Bắt đầu từ khi Dick không còn nghe thấy tiếng “Damian” phát ra từ miệng Jason nữa. Đấy lúc khi mà gã đã bắt đầu quen với việc không chửi thề.

Tất nhiên, thay đổi một tật xấu không có nghĩa là thay đổi luôn một con người.

Jason vẫn vậy. Gã vẫn nóng tính. Gã vẫn hay cáu bẳn với mọi người. Vẫn hay trong trại thái như đừng đụng vô tao không tao nã súng chết mày giờ. Chỉ là một Jason Todd thiếu vắng đi những ngôn từ tục tĩu không thực sự là một Jason Todd mà Dick quen biết nhiều năm nay.

Cảm giác như Jason giống như một chiếc pizza và chửi tục là phô mai và chiếc pizza ấy thiếu đi phô mai.

Eo ơi, Dick tự thấy phép so sánh của anhh dở tệ. Hèn gì hồi đi học điểm môn Tiếng Anh của anh chẳng bao giờ được cao.

Nhưng Dick tự hỏi anh có nên nói cho Jason biết về cảm nhận của mình hay không. Về việc anh cảm thấy khi không chửi tục, Jason giống như là thay đổi đi một điều gì đấy, một điều mà làm tổng thể như không còn trọn vẹn, không còn hoàn hảo như trước. Nhìn rõ quá trình thay đổi của Jason khiến Dick sợ rằng nếu nói ra điều này, anh sẽ làm Jason cảm thấy tổn thương. Bởi gã đã cố gắng rất nhiều trong việc sửa chữa tật xấu ấy.

Thề có Chúa, ai cũng nên thấy Jason Todd trong một lần sang nhà Roy chơi, vô tình đạp phải mẩu lego của Lian đau điếng thấu trời xanh nhưng đã cố gắng bặm miệng, kiềm chế để không thốt ra một từ “đờ mờ” nào.

…

“Ê này tụi bây lo mà cẩn thận đấy, hôm nay địch hơi bị đông.” Jason nói qua bộ đàm. Gã đang ẩn mình trên mái nhà lợp kính, cẩn thận đăm chiêu nhìn xuống bên dưới thăm dò.

“Biết rồi. Tự đi mà lo cho bản thân đi.” Damian hai tay nắm chặt thanh katana khinh khỉnh đáp.

“Hai người im đi, nếu có việc thì hẵng nói.” Tim như thường lệ, chỉn chu hơn ai đang kiểm tra quả bom được gài sẵn trong tòa nhà. Chực chờ tới thời cơ thích hợp và kích nổ.

“Được rồi mấy đứa. Không phải lần đầu tiên ta làm việc chung, tỏ ra hợp tác chút đi nào. Mục tiêu ưu tiên là lấy được hàng, về phần tội phạm, cứ để chúng thoát. Nếu có cơ hội mới được bắt lại. Đã rõ ồi chứ?” Dick giữ vững vai trò anh cả kiêm bảo mẫu của mình. Luôn là người can ngăn mấy lời đôi co của những đứa em. Ngay cả khi hành sự chúng vẫn chẳng thề ngừng cãi vã.

Đêm nay, dưới màn đêm Gotham đen thẳm, Batman phải rời đi làm nhiệm vụ với Justice League, để lại cho bốn cậu quý tử một nhiệm vụ cần giải quyết. Tất nhiên, chẳng ai vui vẻ với chuyện này trừ Dick, đơn giản là vì ba cậu con trai kia chẳng thể hòa hợp với nhau chút nào. Dẫu là ở nhà hay trên chiến trận, luôn luôn có chuyện để xung đột giữa bọn họ. Mà thường thì không ai giải quyết ngoài Dick và Alfred. Bruce, dẫu gánh vác cương vị trụ cột gia đình và là cha cũng chỉ biết đứng ngoài lề.

Làm thám tử tài ba nhất để làm gì khi bạn còn không tìm ra chiếc áo phông yêu thích của Tim để rồi cả ba đứa con trai mình cãi vã nhau ủm tỏi tìm ra xem ai là thủ phạm?

Quay trở lại với diễn biến chính. Hai đối tác đã gặp nhau, một trong số chúng không ai khác chính là Penguin, hiện đang thương thảo về món vũ khí sinh học mới mà gã chim cánh cụt nọ hứng – thứ nguy hiểm vốn đang được đựng trong một chiếc vali đặc biệt. Xung quanh là những gã vệ sĩ cao to bặm trợn. Vây thành hai vòng để đảm bảo an toàn cho chủ nhân.

“Xem ra nhiệm vụ lần này không khó lắm. Thôi được rồi, mau hành động thôi!” Tim lấy cây gậy của mình ra, chuẩn bị.

Ngay lập tức, Damian cùng Jason từ mái kính ập xuống, kéo theo những mảnh vỡ lả tả nhọn hoắt trước sự bất ngờ của đám tội phạm. Jason như thường lệ hai tay hai khẩu M1911 nã đạn liên tục về phía địch trong khi chúng – một toán cuống cuống ôm theo món vũ khí chạy đi, một toán bảo vệ boss lẫn đáp trả.

“Ăn kẹo đồng đi lũ mặt b- à không, lũ mặt Damian!” Gã nói rồi cười khẩy.

“Đừng khiến tôi phải xoay sang xiên anh một phát nhé Todd.” Damian nhíu mày mỉa mai, vừa nói vừa đấu lại với hai ba tên vệ sĩ. Cậu nhóc chưa bao giờ yêu thích phong cách chiến đấu của anh trai mình. Giữa thời khắc nghiêm túc vậy rồi mà vẫn còn đùa cợt mới được.

Tim lúc này cũng đã xông ra nhập hội, linh hoạt chuyển mình hạ gục đối thủ, đồng thời phối hợp cùng Dick đuổi theo Penguin – lúc này đã cầm trong tay món hàng cần thu hồi lại.

Dick sử dụng móc câu, bắn người lên trước chặn đầu địch. Trong khi đó, Tim ở phía sau nhanh chóng nhận được sự hỗ trợ từ Damian cùng Jason – đã dẹp loạn được toán phía sau.

“Chạy đâu mà vội thế Penguin? Còn không mau giao thứ đó ra cho tôi nào.” Dick nửa đùa nửa nghiêm túc, thủ sẵn tư thế tấn công.

Penguin lộ rõ vẻ căm tức. Hắn trước khi tiến hành hẹn gặp đối tác vốn đã thăm dò trước, hay được tin Batman cùng Justice League đã rời đi mới an tâm hành động. Không ngờ con dơi khốn đó lại để lại đám phiền phức này làm vướng chân. Nhưng dẫu gì đi chăng nữa, hắn cũng luôn có kế hoạch dự phòng. Nghĩ rồi Peguin nở một nụ cười quái quỷ, ngay lập tức, một tên quái nhân không biết từ đâu xuất hiện: thân hình cao lớn kinh người, cơ bắp đồ sộ nổi gân xanh. Gã ta nhảy xuống một cái, mặt đất liền ngay tắp lự nứt nẻ như động đất, hứng chí vỗ ngực gào rú như một con khỉ đột.

Dựa vào vẻ đắc ý đó của Penguin, gã này chắc chắn không tầm thường.

“Ba đứa, giúp anh giải quyết gã này. Anh sẽ đuổi theo Penguin!”

Tim đang bận né tránh những cú đòn của gã quái nhân, rối rắm kịp gật đầu một cái.

Người anh cả mỉm cười đáp lại. Tiếp tục bám theo gã tội phạm kia.

Từ xa, Jason không ngần ngại lao vào cận chiến trực tiếp với gã khổng lồ, liên tục giáng lên gã những cú đòn đau điếng. Dẫu vậy, ánh mắt gã không sao tập trung hoàn toàn được, vô thức dõi theo hành động của người đang chạy dần đi kia. Trong lòng nóng như lửa đốt, thực sự gã không hề yên tâm chút nào khi để anh đi như vậy.

Gã lo sợ rằng, có chuyện bất trắc sẽ xảy ra.

…

Penguin cầm chắc trong tay chiếc vali đặc biệt, tay còn lại giương ra món vũ khí quen thuộc mà vốn ngụy trang là một cây dù đen bình thường.

“Bỏ cuộc đi nhóc con. Kẻ xứng đáng đấu lại ta chỉ duy nhất Batman mà thôi! Thứ nhãi ranh như người tốt nhất nên về nhà luyện tập thì hơn!” Penguin dạng chân ra, đưa cây dù về phía trước để phòng vệ.

Dick đứng trước mặt gã, mặt đối mặt. Thành thật mà nói, nếu so ngoại hình của hắn với Joker, anh thật lòng không biết ai mới là kẻ quái dị hơn khi mà con chim cánh cụt này cũng kì dị không kém. “Đừng hòng cánh cụt ạ.”

Penguin nở nụ cười quỷ dị. Mặc dù tay chân gã đều đã bị đám ba thằng ranh kia hạ gục nhưng đường đường là một thương nhân, tất nhiên gã đều đã nghĩ đến những trường hợp xấu nhất, luôn tự khắc có chuẩn bị cho thân mình. Nghĩ đến, từ trong túi áo vest, gã lôi ra một thiết bị với nút bấm đỏ rực quen thuộc.

Là bom.

“Nghe này nhóc, Penguin ta không phải là không chừa cho nhóc một con đường sống. Chẳng qua là nhóc cùng đám bạn phá hoại vụ làm ăn của ta, chẳng khác gì ép ta mất rồi?” Thân hình béo ụ, thấp lùn của gã di chuyển xung quanh, huyên thuyên không ngừng. Thật khiến Dick cảm thấy đau tai khi nghe gã nói chuyện, đặc biệt là bằng cái giọng lè khè khó nghe ấy. “Ở trong dãy kho này chính là hàng chục quả bom đã được ta bố trí sẵn phòng bất trắc. Nếu biết điều, liệu hồn mà cút xéo đi!”

Dick Grayson cười khẩy một cái. Ra vào hằng sa số chiến trường, Penguin cũng không phải là chưa từng chạm mặt. Chút dọa nạt vặt vãnh này của hắn cho dù có là thật đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng đủ để hù dọa anh. Huống hồ lúc nãy bên Tim báo qua đã xử lí êm đẹp, nói rằng liệu có cần hỗ trợ hay không thì nhận được câu trả lời không cần. Bọn họ miễn cưỡng đồng ý, hiện đã đến một nơi an toàn chờ anh đến.

“Cứ thử xem nào.”

Hai khóe miệng của hắn kéo dài tận mang tai. Từ trên trời nơi mái kính đã bị vỡ đi không ít, một chiếc trực thăng xuất hiện thả xuống dây leo ngay tại vị trí của con cánh cụt. Hắn bình tĩnh leo lên. Không quên giương ra cái điều khiển bom.

“Bái bai!”

“Sớm quá vậy?!” Dick Grayson không do dự nhảy về phía gã kịp bám lấy nấc thang cuối cùng trước khi phía trực thăng thu hồi.

Bên dưới là bom nổ đùng đoàn, Penguin và Nightwing tiếp tục đôi co giữa đêm trời. Hắn tức tối dùng chân và dù mà cản trở, nhưng một lão lùn ục ịch sao bằng một siêu anh hùng với kĩ năng nhào lộn điêu luyện. Nhanh như chớp, Dick đảo ngược thế cờ, chụp lấy chiếc vali khi Penguin còn đang vướng bận tấn công anh hối hả mà không kịp che dấu sơ hở.

Phía Penguin biết chắc lần này xem như thất bại, không thể lấy lại vũ khí sinh học kia liền dùng chiếc dù cắt đi phần bên dưới nhanh chóng. Khiến Nightwing cùng chiếc vali theo tự nhiên rơi xuống biển lửa kia. Hắn dù không có được hàng nhưng vẫn đắc ý, cùng chiếc trực thăng bay đi, chẳng mấy chốc âm thanh của cánh quạy ồn ã lặng dần.

Dick Grayson giây phút rơi xuống ấy thầm nghĩ bản thân chắc toi mạng rồi, mấy vết thương rỉ máu còn chưa đông do va chạm lúc nãy bị gió thổi vù vù xát vào thêm, ran rát. Cảm thấy cơ thể nặng trịch như muốn rã ra của mình dần buông lỏng, tâm trí Dick thật sự không nghĩ được gì nhiều. Mờ dần, đục dần, như bị bao phủ bởi một làn sương mù dày đặc.

Có khi lần này sẽ đến thiên đàng gặp lại cha mẹ rồi…

…

“Địt mẹ anh mà tỉnh dậy anh biết tay tôi!”

Bên tai Dick ù ù nghe thấy giọng nói của ai đó quen thuộc lạ lùng cất lên, không những thế còn nghe rõ trúng hai từ xấu xí. Cơ thể thấy nặng như đeo chì, đôi mắt xanh biếc của Dick he hé mở, bị ánh sáng chói lóa ập vào, vô thức đưa cánh tay còn đang băng bó lên che lại.

Tâm trí Dick Grayson dần dần rõ ràng. Đôi mắt cũng nhanh chóng làm quen với ánh sáng. Anh từ từ nhấc mình dậy, chà, vẫn còn hơi tê nhỉ, khẽ quay đầu mắt dáo dác nhìn quanh.

Ra là phòng bệnh trong dinh thự Wayne.

“Hừm, vậy ra mình không chết.” Dick tự nhủ.

“Đéo chết cái đầu anh!” Jason lù lù bên giường bệnh cau có mặt mày nói. Trên người vẫn còn bụi bặm quần áo chiến đấu lúc nãy chưa thay. Khuôn mặt gã cũng có đôi ba vết xước nhỏ, có vẻ như bác Alfred đã giúp gã xử lí chúng rồi.

Dick giờ mới nhận ra, bàn tay trái anh không biết từ bao giờ nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay gã. Bỗng dưng cảm nhận được một cỗi ấm áp từ bàn tay chạy thẳng đến tim.

“Lần sau mà liều mạng như vậy là tôi đéo tha thứ cái mẹ gì đâu nhé!”

“Được rồi, xin lỗi, là anh sai. Nhưng làm sao mà mấy đứa vớt được cái thân già này vậy?” Dick đưa tay lên gãi gãi cười trừ. Anh biết Jason lúc này là đang giận dỗi nghiêm túc, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao anh lại thấy thằng bé đáng yêu lạ thường.

“Batmobile.” Jason ngắn gọn đáp. Đưa tay còn lại lên quệt vào vệt máu khô trên trán Dick.

Dick gật gù, không ngờ ngày đó cả lũ thi nhau hack thử Batmobile của Bruce khi ông rời đi lại có ích như vậy. Nếu không thì chắc giờ anh đã chẳng còn yên bình nằm đây.

Nhưng khoan, hình như có cái gì đó sai sai thì phải?

“J-Jason Todd, em vừa mới chửi tục đúng không?!” Dick trố mắt ra nhìn.

Jason, lúc bấy giờ mới nhận ra hành vi của mình. Mắt đảo một vòng, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt ái ngại đáp. “Ờ đấy, thì sao. Giờ khắc dầu sôi lửa bỏng như thế mà anh cũng muốn tôi giữ mồm giữ miệng à? Đcm lúc cứu được anh đám này lo chết đi được! Cơ thể anh dù không bỏng nặng nhưng cũng bầm dập nhiều chỗ, đã thế anh lại còn mê man bất tỉnh suốt 5 tiếng đồng hồ. Đéo lo thì thành lũ vô tâm à?!”

Càng nói, giọng Jason càng gắt lên. Âm giọng mang theo chút thịnh nộ, lại hòa vào chút xót xa.

Thật khiến Dick cảm động muốn chết!

Dick quên mất hai tay đang băng bó của mình, nhào tới ôm Jason một cái, siết gã lại thật chặt. Hít hà lấy mùi mồ hôi vương nơi quần áo đã bẩn của gã, cơ thể gã, tóc gã. Nhận ra bản thân thật may mắn khi không bị biển lửa ấy nuốt chửng.

“Ôi trời ơi anh yêu em thật nhiều Jason Todd ạ! Yêu vãi cả cứt luôn! Anh yêu em! Anh yêu em!”

Jason khịt khịt mũi mỉm cười, hai cánh tay cũng vòng qua eo người lớn hơn đáp trả lại. Nói nhỏ giọng. “Biết điều thì lần sau cẩn thận hơn đấy!”

Dick gật gật đầu, tận hưởng cái ôm ấm áp của người mình thương.

Dường như chẳng còn gì tuyệt vời và trọn vẹn hơn thế.

…

“Mà này, như thế có nghĩa là tôi được phép văng tục rồi đúng không?”

“Ờ… cái này… Có thể tạm cho là vậy đi.”

“Tuyệt! Đờ mờ suốt mấy tháng trời giữ mồm giữ miệng bứt rứt khó chịu lắm rồi!”

“Này này! Nhưng em nhất định không được bừa bãi quá đâu đấy!”

“Ờ ờ biết rồi. Không chửi nhiều quá là được chứ gì?”

**Author's Note:**

> *ở bẩn như Dick Grayson*: xin vui lòng liên hệ với fic buổi tối lãng mạn hay là cuộc tổng vệ sinh?! để biết thêm chi tiết nhé UwU


End file.
